Amnesia
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Mighty has re-appeared... but he's totally different, and the leader of a gang! He doesn't even remember his name is Mighty, and believes it is Smash. What is going on? Read and find out. Rated T for safety. First Mighty fic for me.
1. Prologue

Amnesia

Prologue

What?

Shadow and Sonic were, once again, racing. But this time all the gang were there, even the Babylon Rogues. Silver was bored though. Even with all the chatter going on. He walked away a short distance and took a look at a newspaper. He brought it back to Team Chaotix, he'd taken a liking to Charmy.

"Hey Vector, look at this." Vector looked, so did Espio, and they immediately paled. "What's wrong?" Asked Knuckles. Vector shakily took the paper from Silver and handed it to Knuckles, who also paled. "What's going on?" Asked Silver, looking at all of them, Charmy hadn't noticed. "Wh... where did you get this?" "Over there." After they had thoroughly investigated the area they went back to the others, "Would you please explain what's going on?" Asked Silver, starting to get irritated. "Well... that armadillo...... that's Mighty." "Who's Mighty?"

"He was a member of Team Chaotix before." "Really?" Silver frowned, the article said that the armadillo's name was Smash. At least, that was how his fellow gang members had addressed him, he appeared to be the leader. "But..." "Mighty was kind, and nice, he wouldn't be in a gang unless something terrible happened." "A mystery then?" Vector brightened, "A mystery!" Espio sighed, "Couldn't we have just called it a..." "Shush Espio!" The Babylon Rogues had been eavesdropping, "If we see him or meet him we can try to arrange a meeting." Offered Jet.

Espio was surprised that Jet would offer something like that without payment. "Um... sure. Thanks." "Your welcome." "Sure, anything for a fellow..." Silver quickly elbowed him in the ribs, Jet stopped, rubbing the area and finishing with, ".... anything for a friend." Silver relaxed. His gloves were the same... but they went higher, to his elbows.

Blaze's too now that he thought of it. But he wasn't able to think of it much longer as Shadow and Sonic both finished, but to Sonic's rage, Shadow finished a second earlier. It had been going that way for awhile, Shadow would be there a second before Sonic, or Sonic would be there a second before Shadow. Vector stopped a fight by saying they had more important stuff to worry about. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that Mighty has re-appeared." Said Espio. Charmy was immediately in his face, "Mighty? Where is he?" "Not here. We saw his picture in the papers." Charmy's buzzing wasn't as loud as the other's voices as they asked questions. "WE DON'T KNOW!" Vector roared, they quieted. "We're going to do an investigation. Jet said they'd help us... in a way." Blaze and Silver exchanged glances that were not lost on Shadow and Sonic. But most peculiarly, Wave and Silver exchanged a glance too.

The police were glad to know someone else would be looking for "the criminal known as Smash". They eagerly told the Chaotix all they knew. Silver and Blaze went with the Rogues for a quick tour of the city, in the hopes they would see Mighty. While Vector and Espio ran around, Knuckles had to watch Charmy and the Master Emerald.

Silver and the Rogues ran into Mighty first. They were around a jewelry store when they heard a noise, they looked into an alley just in time to see the brick wall between the alley and the jewelry store get smashed, a hole was left. An armadillo stood there, the same one in the paper, he signaled to someone, or some people. A group of assorted species of Mobians ran forward and into the jewelry store with guns.

They peeked into the shop. The staff had their hands in the air and some other gang members raided the cases. Mighty stood in the middle of it all, impassive. He had two golden earrings piercing his right ear, he had a black jacket on with no sleeves, the effect made it look like they had been torn off. Mighty had on some black jeans too, his shoes were the same though, Silver only knew this from how Vector had described him. He chose that moment to step through the shop door, the illusion of his gloves being longer than they were melted away to reveal dark blue flames tattooed on his wrists, a sign of the Babylon Rogues, Blaze had a dark purple set.

Silver glanced up and had them all wrapped in his power, all except their heads. He left those free so they could talk. He sat down in one of the chairs casually as Storm and Jet came in too, Wave was calling Vector. Silver rested his knuckles against his temple as he watched them, the rest of the gang struggled but Mighty didn't. "So Mighty... why are you like this." Mighty blinked, "I don't know anyone named Mighty." Silver smiled, "Oh I forgot, your new name is Smash." There was a flicker of confusion in Mighty's eyes, "I have only ever been known as Smash." Silver shook his head. "No you haven't."

"Break us out Smash!" Called some of the other gang members, one was a flying squirrel. "Okay Laz." Mighty's muscles rippled, which was surprising in itself, and then Silver only had a hold on his arms and legs, he wasn't sitting casually anymore, he was standing, fists clenched, jaw tight, eyes closed, brown furrowed. Everything in his stance tense, everyone suddenly realized that Mighty and Silver were having a struggle of sorts, a struggle between two different strengths.

Blaze snapped her fingers and Silver and Mighty were hidden by a screen of flames. They heard a snap, "Silver!" She didn't hear a reply, just a series of noises that sounded like the two males were attacking each other. Suddenly Silver was thrown through the flame screen and into a wall. Slamming into the wall seemed to hurt him even more, Blaze looked, there was a dagger in Silver's back. Mighty walked through the flames.

His eyes actually showed sorrow, he knelt, "I'm sorry Silver the Hedgehog. Your friends will be here soon, you will survive." Then he stood and dodged Storm and Jet, then freed his comrades and they fled. They didn't have time to take their would-be-loot with them. When the police arrived the whole Sonic gang was there, the illusions were on Silver and Blaze's arms again, and the employees of the jewelry store were thanking Silver, Blaze, and the Rogues.

Silver's eyes were slightly glazed as they lifted him into the ambulance. "Don't thank me..." he mumbled, "... I let him get away before the Chaotix arrived..." He grimaced as they accidentally jolted him. "You'll have to stay on your side Mr. Hedgehog, until we reach the hospital, when we're there we'll remove the dagger and patch you up." "It would be more logical to remove it before hand!" Argued Sonic.

They glared at the hero, "Let us do our job Mr. Hedgehog, and we will let you do yours." Silver passed out around that time.

Mighty and Ray, who had watched that from a rooftop were both feeling strange as they looked at the two present Chaotix members. "Smash?" "Yes Laz?" "Why... why do the chameleon and the crocodile seem so familiar?" "I don't know, but I heard they are trying to find out about us, I don't think they'll mind if we find out about them too." Mighty and Ray, a.k.a. Smash and Laz, grinned at each other and headed off.

**Authoress: This is my first story with Mighty in it, at the moment I'm crazy about Mighty and Silver..... no idea why. Oh well. Shadow is still my favorite. Maybe I'll make a list of my favorite male Sonic characters and one of my favorite female ones...?**

**Disclaimer: She's going to write a story to explain why Silver is a member of the Rogues, and it will also kind of explain the glance between Silver and Wave.**

**Authoress: Yup! I can't think of a good title though... the story involves them getting stranded somewhere.... won't say were or that will give away too much. ;)**

**Disclaimer: *points to above paragraphs* Don't you think you've already given away too much?**

**Authoress: Good point, but there isn't any need to reveal more. **

**Disclaimer: Mighty and Ray, the Chaotix, the Rogues, Silver and Blaze, Sonic and Shadow, and the rest of the Sonic gang belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inquiries

Silver had decided when he first woke up again that he would have to figure out some way to block out the pain. To his surprise, Shadow and Knuckles teamed up and used their chaos powers to heal him, then to threaten the doctors and nurses so they could take him out without any tests being run.

"What are we doing now?" Asked Silver. "We're going to the Chaotix detective agency."

Vector opened the door immediately, "Ah! Our wounded hero is here." Silver looked at him strangely as he entered the agency. Espio pulled a chair out from around the dining table for him. Everyone was there. "So, what are the plans?" Asked Sonic cheerfully.

"Seeing as everyone is in this, Rouge, could you work through your contacts in G.U.N. to try and find some information on when Mighty first re-appeared using the name Smash? And if they catch him have them hide him somewhere we can get to easily. Knuckles, you can use the Master Emerald to see things sometimes, try and see if you can locate the hideout of Mighty's gang. Sonic, I know you like to run, so if you see Mighty, try and trail him, AS SILENTLY AS POSSIBLE. No giving yourself away. Tails, see if you can locate him with one of your machines." Tails seemed to glow at the challenge of building a machine that could locate Mighty.

"Omega, you help Tails if he needs it, otherwise I'd like you to try and locate Mighty with your scanners." "I will need a fingerprint if possible." Was all Omega said, Espio pulled out a scrap book, "All members of the Chaotix must put their fingerprint in this book so that they can be found if necessary." Said Vector proudly as Omega scanned the print. "And what about the rest of us?" "Shadow, you have the same mission as Sonic... or no wait, you accompany Sonic, you're free to clobber him if he gives you away."

Shadow smirked and shot a glance at Sonic. "Amy, we'll need you to try and find out which kinds of places Mighty's gang targets, you'll easily do that seeing as you shop so much. Cream and Vanilla, you stay out of this whole affair, you are not getting hurt." "Actually I think we can help without getting hurt Vector. You see, Cream is very good at deciphering codes. And it appears Mighty's gang has a computer and they keep all their important information in it. Mighty doesn't have access to it though."

Vector's mouth was open, "H... how did you find out that?!" "Simple. I just contacted a friend of mine in the underworld." "You have a friend in the underworld?" Asked Amy, astonished. "Yes, he was hurt pretty badly when I first met him, he taught Cream how to decipher codes, and how to hack." "Who..." "No time for that, we have to find Mighty." "And Ray." Piped up Charmy. "Charmy, how much chance do you think there would be in Ray joining a gang?"

"As much as Mighty." "Point taken." "There was a flying squirrel called Laz with them." Said Jet, "Do you have a picture of Ray?" Blaze asked Espio. "Yes." Espio brought back a photo album. Silver immediately confirmed the fact that Ray was Laz and Mighty was Smash. Espio put the book away as Vector sighed with frustration, "What are we going to do n...." Rouge shut him up with a glance. "We'll use your plan. Let's get going." They all headed out until only the Rogues, the Chaotix, and Silver and Blaze were left.

"So, you'll be staying here for tonight?" Jet shrugged, "Might as well." Storm got Vector's bedroom, Silver and Blaze slept on the couches, and Wave and Jet shared a guest room.

Tails and Cream were on their way to Tails' house, Omega had left to investigate something, leaving them on their own. Suddenly they heard something, a figure was approaching them, and it looked menacing. They ducked into an alley but found it was a dead end. The figure advanced on them... suddenly in a burst of stone-dust a figure appeared in front of them. It was Mighty.

His appearance flickered and he looked like the Mighty in the picture, just a little more care-worn. "Leave them alone." He growled, Cream was hugging Tails in fear, face buried in his chest. Tails watched with fascination as Mighty and the attacker fought. At one point the attacker had slammed Mighty into the wall and was about to get him when... Ray... flew down and grabbed him. "Leave Mighty alone!" Was all they heard before Mighty got up and punched the figure.

It reeled backwards, passing through a shaft of light and revealing an echidna. Then the echidna tripped and his head hit the brick wall behind him hard, he fell with a grimace. Suddenly Mighty and Ray were Smash and Laz again, they looked at Tails and Cream then Mighty, dusting his hands, turned to go, but before he disappeared he said, "Be more careful next time. Have someone who can fight with you. Laz, escort them to their destination."

Laz nodded and followed them from the air until he was sure they were safe in Tails' house, then flew off.

As soon as Vector found out about that he went into a rage. "WE ALMOST GOT MIGHTY AND RAY BACK BUT NO! TAILS AND CREAM HAD TO LOSE THEM!" "Calm down Vector!" Ordered Rouge, slapping him. He blinked and put his hand to the red slap mark on his cheek. "Ow?"

Rouge glared at him, "Now shut up and listen!" Rouge proceeded to inform them of a thing that had been found out about Mighty, he had a sort of alter-ego. "Did he ever disappear for awhile while he was with the agency? The same with Ray?" "Yeah but we thought they just wanted some time alone." "Well that was completely wrong. Their alter-ego's had taken over. Mighty and Ray were starting to get rid of Smash and Laz when that gang came along.... nothing had been heard of them until now. Maybe Cream can clear that up for us."

"Sure! I just need a computer." Vanilla handed her the laptop she had received for her birthday. "Thanks Mommy!" She opened the lid, logged in and started.

***

Smash and Laz walked into a building, an old abandoned warehouse to be exact. "Clamp!" Called Laz. An old weasel appeared, "Smash! Laz! Come on up. Hee hee hee!" He was always giggling insanely, no one knew why. They climbed up into the attic, of sorts. There were computers everywhere.

"What can I do for yas?" "Find out about the Chaotix." Was all Smash said, for a moment the old Mighty flickered through, but Smash's personality forced Mighty's down. Clamp nodded and got to work, his fingers racing across the keys.

**Authoress: OOoooh exciting! I need reviews. *pouts***

**Disclaimer: Hah! You call that a pout? I can do better! *pouts outrageously***

**Authoress: O.O You are weird Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *too busy pouting to notice comment***


	3. Chapter 2

Clamp's fingers flew over the keys, he had multiple windows up, on many different monitors. The tapping of keys and the click of the mouse was all that was heard for a few minutes, other than Clamp's occasional insane giggles that is. "Okay boys, here's your info." Said Clamp, spinning his chair around, satisfaction on his face. "Hee hee hee!"

***

Rouge watched Cream hacking into the computer and downloading files. "How did Cream learn how to do all this."

"Benjamin." Said Vanilla simply.

"Benjamin who?"

"Just Benjamin. He's Cream's father." Vector stared.

"So Cream's father is involved in the underworld stuff that goes on around here?"

"That's right, he visits me a lot, but you are all usually too busy on your adventures to be around when he's going to visit."

"Momma thinks Daddy's very handsome." Said Cream absently as she downloaded another file. Vanilla blushed.

"Yes, I do."

"How'd you meet him?" Asked Rouge.

"Well..."

"Come on, tell us!"

"Oh alright."

_Six years ago..._

_A much younger Vanilla had done her shopping for the day. "See you later Vanilla!" Called a duck, waving. She waved back. It started to rain, first gently, then hard. She ducked under a table umbrella outside a cafe. She laughed to herself. "I should have brought an umbrella..." She heard muted scuffling noises, and a dull thump. Then quiet voices, she strained her ears and caught some of the words. _

_"... done?... dead.... leave.... angry..." She blinked, alarmed. Dead? As soon as she heard complete silence she hurried around the corner, into the alley. At the end, by the dumpsters, lay a rabbit. He had a leather jacket on, but he was incredibly bloody. Vanilla hauled him into a sitting position. She dabbed at some of the cuts with a clean handkerchief, she always kept one with her. After sufficiently cleaning the cuts (in a surprisingly short amount of time), she pulled a small kit out of her bag, dabbed ointment on the cuts, then bandaged them. She was busy with all this for thirty minutes, and was thoroughly soaked. She then put his arm around her neck and dragged him home, another thirty minutes away. _

_Opening her door with some difficulty she got both of them in, she got into the dining room and set him on a chair, where she toweled him dry. After that, she laid him on the couch. Then she got cleaned up, before making dinner, and some chamomile tea. _

_She nursed him for two days before he opened his eyes for the first time, he didn't speak until two weeks had passed though. "Who are you?" He asked, she'd had phone calls, but they'd all been brief, and when she went out to shop she was as quick as possible, after all, she might have to call the ambulance if he got worse. _

_"Oh, I'm Vanilla."_

_"I'm Benjamin." She smiled at him._

_"Well Benjamin..." _

_"Call me Ben though."_

_"Alright Ben. Would you like some chamomile tea?" _

_"Tea...?" He looked puzzled. Vanilla helped him sit up and gave him a cup of tea. _

_"Drink it, it will be good for you. I'm going to set dinner up at the table." And so he sat on the couch, watching her curiously. His fur was dark, dark brown, and he had purple eyes. His black leather jacket was hung over the couch's side. After she'd set up the table, Vanilla came back and took the cup, which he'd emptied, and helped him to the table, he winced slightly as his leg bumped a chair. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Said Vanilla._

_"It wasn't your fault." He sat down. She smiled._

_"If you say so." She cleaned the cup and put it away, then sat down on the other side of the table. She'd made a nice stew. It had potatoes, broccoli, cauliflower, and numerous other ingredients. What interested Benjamin about it was the mild coconutty flavour. _

_"How long have I been here?" He asked._

_"Two weeks and three days." He leaned back in the chair and looked at the empty bowl thoughtfully._

_"Two weeks and three days... a lot has happened." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I let a rival team get me, I met you, and I've lived here. That's quite a lot to me."_

_"How is it a lot Ben?"_

_"Well... I've had girlfriends before, but I think I like you a lot more." Vanilla blushed and he chuckled. "Sorry if I've been too serious by saying that."_

_"No, it's quite alright, I just didn't expect you to return my feelings."_

_"Love at first sight eh?" Vanilla nodded, grinning. They leaned forward slowly and kissed...._

"YUCK!" Yelled Charmy.

"How did you get here?!" Demanded Rouge.

"Gave Knuckles the slip." Said Charmy with a yawn. Cream looked up from the computer screen.

"You could write a book about yourself Momma, and I think that everyone would like it." Vanilla laughed.

"Of course they would dear. Are you done?"

"Yes Momma." Everyone crowded around as Cream went off to play Monopoly with Cheese and Charmy. Rouge clicked open a file titled "TOP TOP TOP SECRET".

"Could they have been more obvious?" Muttered Rouge as she made the script bigger so it was easier to read.

_Top Top Top Secret_

_Smash and Laz_

_We had had our eyes on them for awhile, we had no idea_

_that we would get them! It was quite a pleasant surprise _

_when they wandered into our gang territory, it is a good _

_thing that none of the other gangs knew about their interesting_

_condition. Sometimes they would go around with Team _

_Chaotix and then they were quite dull... but when they went_

_off alone, then things got interesting. They changed _

_completely. Even their outfits, Mighty the Armadillo became_

_something else, we named the form Smash. Originally, we_

_were only going to try to get him, but like when Smash is _

_Mighty, he is too attached to Ray the squirrel, we named his_

_alter-ego Laz. They seem to accept the names, we were_

_afraid they would get rid of Smash and Laz forever, then_

_we intervened, and helped the alter-egos take over. Now_

_we have the perfect team, we have risen to the top gang. We_

_can steal more, and with more impunity, than any of the other _

_gangs! And soon... we shall be kings of the underworld! We only_

_need to be patient. Start small... and end large._

"Of all the corny things I've ever read..." Said Rouge, shaking her head.

"So those guys I saw were to blame for all this?!" Asked Silver indignantly.

"Yes." Said Blaze, re-reading the file, her eyes whizzing over the text. There was silence as everyone thought about it.

"Is there some way..." Espio was cut off by a ringing of the doorbell. Vanilla got up and went to answer it. She came in two minutes later with a dark brown rabbit, and Mighty and Ray.

"Hello all, my friends Smash and Laz here wanted to talk to you."

"May we sit down?" Asked Smash quietly. Vanilla smiled.

"Of course you can." He and Laz sat down carefully and then looked at everyone. Benjamin hugged Vanilla and kissed her cheek.

"Hello darling, where's our little girl?"

"Upstairs, she'll be glad to see you." Benjamin bounded up the stairs.

"He taught her to hack?" Asked Rouge incredulously.

"Yes, he's a prince among the underworld you could say."

"He is, but his position is threatened by our gang." Said Smash.

"Why exactly did you join that gang?" Asked Amy. Laz shrugged.

"I joined because Smash did, only because of that. He doesn't know why he did."

"It's as if I had no choice in the matter." Said Smash.

"Would you like some tea?" Vanilla had brought a tea set into the living room. Smash and Laz accepted cups and drank theirs.

"So why have you come here?" Asked Shadow.

"To have some questions answered." Smash held up a picture of the old Team Chaotix, Mighty and Ray were in it. "About why we are different from how we look in this picture, and why we don't seem to remember any times looking like this." Vector was speechless, he hadn't thought that Mighty and Ray would investigate Team Chaotix...

"Will you answer our questions?" Asked Laz.

"As best we can buddy." Said Sonic, grinning. Knuckles appeared in the room.

"Hey guys." From the unconcerned look on Knuckles' face, Shadow guessed that he'd figured out Charmy would come to Vanilla's house, and that Mighty and Ray would be there.

"Knuckles?" Smash's appearance kept flickering back and forth.

"Yes?" Smash's appearance once again took hold.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"As good as is possible with the present situation."

**Wow.... a sudden burst of creativity.... yay for the defeat of writer's block! :D Even if temporary. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: *yawns***

**Any other comment? -_-**

**Disclaimer: Why can't I have a popsicle? I'm hungry.**

**-_- i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one..... this is CrazyNutSquirrel and Disclaimer the Hedgehog. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA etc. etc. Smash, Laz and Benjamin belong to me. So does Clamp.**

**They belong to ME not you.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, it's basically the same thing.**

***fingers red button* It isn't.**

**Disclaimer: It is.**

**Wrong answer. *presses red button***

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.........!!**

**Have a nice day! ^_^**


End file.
